The Chesnaughty's Lust, An Aster the Chesnaught x Lucario Reader smut
by Wolfie The Karaoke Animatronic
Summary: I made this for 2 reasons: 1. To apologize for the Chapter 3 of Chronicles of Leben that's taking so long. 2. There aren't many Chesnaught x Reader fanfics here, so... DISCLAIMER: The character has yet to be introduced and this OneShot is not canon to the main storyline. - You and your friend, Aster the Chesnaught discover things about eachother, and things aren't as they seem...


**The Chesnaughty's Lust : An Aster x Reader smut**

Well well, where do I begin...First off, hi ! I'm (yn) the Lucario, and...eeeh, let's see, i've been part of the Sun Tribe for a while now, and i'm not quite installed in this routine of...you know...having to investigate every patch of grass the land of Leben has, but...A Seeker gotta do what he's gotta do . I can find some interesting stuff and keep it for myself, like jewels, money and course, the most precious things, I have to give it to the leader of the tribe, cause you know, hierarchy and stuff...The most interesting thing though, is that every time I go investigate, I'll go with a different Pokémon, weither I want it or not...Some can be nice, others can be SO ANNOYING. But there was one who was...very special, in my tribe. There was this Chesnaught warrior. His name is Aster. He's...quite the gentleman, but...I've seen his hidden side...Everytime, when i go investigate, he just go see me before I leave, we chat a little bit, and...well, let's just say he might have grown interest in me. He was curious about what I was going to do at first, since i'm the only Seeker of the whole tribe. At first, he was very curious, but after several visits, he became...kind of insisting, if I may call it that. The more he talked to me, the more he seemed to try and seducing me, I guess ? For example, yesterday he said something like : «Don't go off running too far, I don't wanna lost such a pearl like you, babe~ » What the heck ? First off, i'm not his boyfriend, and second, I think he became too lustful for me at that point...I'm not that much interested to be honest, and I thought he was a gentleman, but he kinda hides a savage part of him that makes me...intrigued.  
But I digress. It's almost time for my seeking mission of the day. I have to go see the leader.

As I do so, I notice that Aster is here as well. Did he got a mission as well ? Why is he here ?

« Ah, (yn), there you are. I've been expecting you, like always. Here is your mission for today. You and Aster have to go investigate the Enigma Ruins. I heard something has been going on inside those ruins, and I want you two to investigate. I heard it was kind of dangerous, that's why i'm sending you and Aster to go see the ruins. »

I spat, seemingly a bit ticked off by this choice of partner  
« W-Wait, I-I'm going with Aster ? W-Why ? »  
I'm blushing as well. Why ? I don't know ! I have no interest in the guy ! Well, normally I don't, but...Something about his hidden behavior just tickles me in the wrong way….

« Well, isn't it obvious ? I chose him because you two seem close together, as you talk before you go on any of your missions, and also because Aster is a strong warrior, you'll be safe with him. »  
Safe ? Is he assuming that I don't know how to fight ? I can defend myself however I want ! Well, even though the partner ends up doing all the fighting, and I do all the seeking, but still...That doesn't mean i'm weak ! And we're not close, the guy's just hitting on me every time I leave !

« What ? You don't like spending time with me ? I thought we were friends, oh boo hoo, what a tragedy ! »

Aster faked his crying so he could get sympathy from me, but Gentleman or not, he ain't gonna get me !

« W-Wait, you've been spying on me ? This isn't what it looks like ! »  
I try to defend myself against this situation.

« Are you sure ? You seemed quite delighted that Aster would visit you every time you left, haha ! »  
Mockingly assuming things, the Leader explained me furthermore why he decided that me and Aster would go together today.  
Well, I do admit that it feels kinda nice talking to him...I'm not the social type, I don't have as many friends as Aster has, so I'm not used to talk, but still...Why is he talking to me all the time now ? Is it because of something more than a simple tease? Why would he take time to talk to me ? I don't know anymore….

« T-That's not the point,I...O-Okay, I admit it, but please, don't got telling everyone Aster and I are friends, alright ? »

I have no idea why I said that. It sounded like I was ashamed being his friend, as if it was more...But it isn't !

« It's not like I am bored, but shall we go now ? I cannot wait to go investigate, I want to know what lies beyond the Enigma Ruins, and since I am with (yn) this time, there's another enigma I want to solve~ »

As he said that, he winked faintly at me, as if I didn't know what he was thinking about...He's such a fake gentleman !

« Oh, sure. (yn),Aster, you two shall go at once. I will see you later, then ! »

And thus, the Leader sets us off, leaving me with Aster...I can't help but to feel uncomfortable with him...Gee, I wonder why…

We've been walking for quite a while, and though I do enjoy talking with Aster, I kind of felt annoyed by how long the road may seem. Is it because i'm with him ? Is it because of all of my doubts about him ? I stayed silent for a while now to think about all these questions.  
And of course, Aster breaks the silence, I should have mentioned how much of a blabbermouth he can be…  
« Hey, (y/n) ? Could...Could I ask you something ? »

« Um, sure, what is it, Aster ? »  
His tone felt different this time, not like when he wanted to seduce me, but rather, he was feeling kind of uneasy. I wonder what does he want ?

« When we arrive at the Enigma Ruins, can we...can we have a moment to talk seriously ? »

«Puzzled, I wondered why he couldn't just say it now.

«Sure, but...Why couldn't you say it now ? We still have a long way to go, you know ? »

« It's because I need time to think about what i'll say, it's very important, so...I would aprpeciate if you could accept this rather smal request. »  
He said, whilst smiling, but in a rather embarassed fashion.

I shrugged, and accepted his request  
« Sure, whatever you say... »  
I was just puzzled, most of the time he already knows what to say when we enter a conversation, so...What is it that he wants to tell me ?

We finally arrive at the Enigma Ruins, and...everything is just so big, so grand, so wonderful...I was startled at this wondrous vision I had in front of me…

« Wow...I did not even know it was this big...It's quite beautiful to watch... »

Aster sees it as well, and was impressed, too. Not as much as I was, but still. After a minute, he decided to move forward, and he had to tell it in the most embarassing way...He groped my butt and said the following : « Well, let's investigate, sweet buns ! »

He then went forward.  
W-Why did he do that ?! That was unncessary ! And why am i so embarassed by it ?!

« W-What was that for ?! C-Control yourself, you Pignite ! »  
Blushing to no end, I reached the entrance of the ruins. Everything was just so stratling, but I could help but to focus on Aster. Why on earth, out of all the times, Did I thought about him, on an investigation in such a rich place ? I just can't figure out what he's going to say to me…  
As I thought about that, Aster called me out, when i spaced out, and said

« Hey, (yn), over here, I found an interesting place ! »

« I-I'm coming ! »  
My heart was beating out of my chest, and my pulse was in a hurry. What is going on with me ?!

The place was a cave, but not a simple cave...It was a cave filled with Dozens and Dozens of wondrous and sparkling jewels all around. Green, Blue, Yellow, White, Red….It was like a rainbow reproduced into thousands of prisms that were put in the caves walls...I was stunned...to say the least…  
« Wow...You found quite a gem, if I do say so myself...Aster, this is so beautiful, how did you find it ?

With starts in his eyes, i noticed something...Different...As if the moving scene we are experiencing made him change drastically….He then said :  
« Eh, what can I say ? I have the gift for finding places like that...But that's not the point. I wanted to go here, because it seemed like the best place to say what I had to say... »

My heart is pounding fast, everything that is happening puts me in a second state...For a moment, I just look into Aster's eyes, waiting for him to say the thing he wanted to say.

« (yn)...I...I love you... »

I feel like my heart just stopped right now. This isn't happening, is it ? Why would the perv I know would tell me...that….? I though it was just teasing but...The times where he saw me before I leave….Oh god, I have been so stupid...My slight disgust for him made not me see that, how could I have been so blind ?! Deep down, I feel like...I feel like there's something other than friendship….Even though he kinda annoyed me at first, I just enjoy spending time with him...My pride just refused to admit I liked him, but I really do, he's my best friend and...now that I know his real feelings...I can't help but...feel something else inside...Was it fate ?

« C-Come again… ? »  
Startled, I doubt what he said, just to be sure of what I was thinking. 

« I love you, (yn) ! Why do you think I see you before you leave on your missions, each time ? At first, it was curiosity, but the tales you told me, about being a Seeker, about your travels and such, I couldn't help but..but feel impressed,I admired you ! I began to fall in love with you...Your cute behavior, your pride, I even found you attractive that you only can bring the beast in me...As you know, I try to be A Gentleman with everyone, but around you...I just want to go all out, eat you up and have you all by myself….My lust is so high for you ! You can't even imagine ! »

At a loss of words, I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. My pride doesn't want me to unveil my feelings, but...I should…

« S-So...W-What do you say, (yn)...Do you...Do you feel the same way… ? »

I have no choice then….

« I...I love you too, Aster... »

These simple words made Aster's eyes sparkle with tears of joy. He felt so overwhelmed of emotions that he couldn't help but take my hands, and hold them.

« A-Are...A-Are you being true… ? »  
« O-Of course I am, you fool ! Or else I won't have given up my pride and told you how much I love when you see me before I go in my seeking missions, and how Glad I am to be at your side, a-and... »

Cutting my speech, Aster made contact with my lips and started kissing me soflty and gently.  
The warm pression on my lips made my eyes tear up and my heart skip a beat.  
After a minute, he stoppped the kiss and tried to calm me down

« Say no more...I believe you...Hehe...I guess...I guess we're now a couple~ »

Pointing the obvious, I couldn't help but giggle at his seducing tone.

« Hehe, I guess we are...Even then, you can't help but to be a seducing pervert ! »

I said that, because he was groping my butt while kissing me, and I sure as hell won't admit I liked it !

« Come on, I know you love it when i'm being like that~ In fact, you're the only one who knows about this beast, but you ain't seen nothing yet…You're about to see more of this savage beast~ »

Firmly deciding in making me uncomfortable, I decided to give myself up to Aster and let him to whatever he wants now~

«Hard to believe I'll see more than i already now, but I'm okay to discover more of you, Aster~

Glad to hear that, he decided to pin me on the sparkling walls, and locked lips with mine, twirlng his tongue with mine, leaving me completely helpless to his overwhelming exposure.

« A-Aster... »

I was slow to respond, much to my dismay, as Aster lifted me up and pushed me against the wall, his tongue going deeper into my troath, the taste of his saliva engraved in my palate, I can hardly breathe and contain my lust.

« Sssshhhh, be still...You're going to see the best in me….Heheh~ »

With that, he stopped kissing me, and pinned the both of us on the floor. He layed on top of me, and began to reveal his already throbbing member.

« A-Aster… ? A-Are you going to.. ? »

« Oh yeeees….But first, I need to make your lust reach the same point as mine... »

Clearly determined, he ripped my pants of with his teeth like a savage beast would do, revealing my cock, starting to raise. With his hard member, he slowly began to make contact with mine, frotting his hard as steel member against mine who was raising dangerously. His hardness made me breathe slowly, and as he heard that, he made the pace faster.

« A-Aster, W-What are you doing… ? »

« Your cock looks delicious, but wait until it gets hard, it will only get better from here~ »

Frotting faster as time goes on, I can already see my dick going harder as he goes along with a faster pace. His cock seemed to have reached his maximum, and damn...His dick is so big, I just wonder If it will fit into my tight anus….

« G-Gnnnh... »  
Groaning, I suddenly see how much my cock has grown. He saw it too apparently, as he stops frotting.  
He then proceeds to lift my legs up in the air, checking my entrance out, and analysing if the huge cock he has will fit.

« Mmmmh...Nice hole there, (yn), it would be a shame if something were to happen to it~ »

«What do you mean… ? »

« I mean, this~ »

He then went on to insert his tongue inside my anus, starting to rim the very entrance of it, twirling his tongue around the hole , going deeper and deeper, he's forcing me to moan loudly, but luckily, we're inside ruins, and i'm sure the dangrous thing we were supposed to find is still far away...Well I hope.

« S-So...W-Warm...G-Gah.. »  
His saliva was very warm indeed, causing my hips to go crazy. After reaching the end, he then stopped, as if he was ready. Well, I'm not ready, but you can't stop a beast when he wants to fuck you, that's for sure…

Kneeling, with his throbbing member right in front of my entrance, he tells :

« You'll understand how savage I can be, little one~ Hope you're ready~ Cause I'm about to enter your ass and make you scream like a bitch »

Gulping, I instantly nod to him and make him a signal that i'll be fine.  
Seeing my signals, he approaches his member against my hole, and enters my secret palace with force.  
I gently moan at the contact of such hardness inside my ass. As he hears that, he goes deeper, having a little bit of trouble, but still manages to go on.

« F-Fuck, Y-You're tight… But I won't let you got for a bit~ »

Pushing his dick with a movement of the hips, I feel a warm and hard sensation in my asshole, as I couldn't help but moan loudly at this sudden movement.

« A-Aaah...O-Oh dear….A-Aster... »

Hardly containing my excitement, I feel a sensation inside my dick and I see it throbbing and all veiny, it's so embarassing...Much to Aster's delight…

« Heheh , T-That's better...Oh, you like that, you Pignite ? I can see that your shaft is rather pleased, let's please it more... G-GAH ! F-Fuck...Y-Yes... »

With that, he pushes very forcefully inside my anus, making his dick fully in,that's just the beginning, causing me to groan loudly.

« A-Ah, F-Fuck ! A-Aster... »

Screaming his name, I could help but feeling overwhelmed by his enormous dick entering my insides.

« Get ready, my boy, because you'll be screaming even more my name~ »  
With that, he forcefull pulls out of my anus, re-entering it with full force, his groaning becoming stronger and stronger, I couldn't help but moan as he groaned, making his lust at a very dangerous level. He REALLY does look like a savage beast here...And I love it !

« Gnhhhhg...Graaaarh.….F-Fuck yes, A-Agh….(yn) ! »

« G-Gaaaah...N-Nnnngh...Aw yes….D-Deeper….A-Aster ! »

His pace going at a very fast one, It was not for long until I feel something even harder in my dick. The Precum started to leak, and as Aster saw that, he couldn't help but put my dick inside his mouth and suck it with full force, while penetrating me faster than he could.

« A-Aaah...O-Oh no….S-Stop it, A-Aster, I-I'm gonna... »

« Oh, I know, and that's why I want to taste it ! »

This sexy beast...He's so savage he can't let anything go, can he… ? The penetration goes faster and faster, his groans tells as if he's going to cum as well. His lust is pushing him to his limits and presses one last time, until…

« AAAAAH ! ASTER ! »  
« GRAAAAAH, (yn) ! »

We both spread our liquid out of our members. I sprayed mine inside Aster's mouth, as he scooped every drop of it and swallowed it at a fast pace.

« F-Fuck, your juice is so delicious…Can't wait to have more... »

He then squeezed my dick to pour out the last remaining drops of semen it contained. Meanwhile, he came a huge load inside my dick, even so that I saw some seme pouring out of my ass. The warmth caused me to scream in pleasure, while he was sucking me dry.

« A-All done, hehe….So...What do you think of Aster, the sexy beast ? »

He said,while cleaning my asshole with his tongue, scooping his own cum to drink it. Geez, how thristy can you get ?

« He was...amazing….You are savage...and I love it... »  
While he was drinking every last bit of his own juice, I then started to lay down on him, gently cuddling on his chest and feel the warth of his fur on my face.

« I love you, Aster. »

« I love you too, (yn) »

It was already night time, so we proceeded to sleep together insisde this beautiful sparkling cave.  
Morning came and we began our Seeking again.

You know what the best part is ? THERE WAS NOTHING IN THESE RUINS. Pretty bummed out by this, we then came back to the Village, where we found out the leader only led us to these Ruins so we can get together..  
Geez, what a pain ! But...if he hadn't done that, me and Aster wouldn't have started dating, so…  
I guess I can thank him for that…  
But still, what an ass !


End file.
